


My idea galaxys edge

by ravahn2020



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravahn2020/pseuds/ravahn2020
Summary: huh... may or may not have stayed up until almost 3 am in an energy drink craze making a 4.7k word long multi part essay on my ideal galaxys edge. Whoopsie. Too long to share to my friends through discord so just uploaded it here and linked it.





	My idea galaxys edge

I know what youre thinking. “Galaxys edge is broken? Its great!” and yes, from what ive seen it is, but there is a fatal problem. One that disney should have identified and fixed early into production. Its only 1 era, and that era will be considerably less popular in a few years. And i think i know how to fix it.

**CHAPTER 1: IDENTIFYING PROBELMS**

The main problem is recognizability. You cant meet characters like vader, maul, obi wan, or luke. Ya know, the most recognizable characters. You can only meet characters between episode 8 and 9. That also limits story opportunities. You cant conflict with either one. Another problem, attraction opportunities. How would you like to be in an xwing at the battle of yavin? Wanna shop at the underbelly of coruscant? Boat tour in the vein of the Jaws ride taking place on Kamino? Maybe piloting a ship in the high republic? Well you cant. 

**CHAPTER 2: FIXING PROBLEMS**

The answer is simple. The world between worlds. Have the entrance to Galaxys edge be a portal to the world between worlds and have 6 areas sectioned off by… well im gonna be saying it a lot so ill just say Worlds. Have 6 areas sectioned off by Worlds portals; high republic, clone wars, original trilogy, new republic, sequels, and one for anything and everything crossing over. This would probably take up a lot of space, so this is going to have to be a separate park like Animal Kingdom. This is also quickly becoming my idea version of galaxys edge, but one i think would really work. Each time period would be its own land about the size of irl galaxys edge, and would have characters from that period walking around. It would also be a way of advertising new things. Jedi fallen order 2 coming out soon? Add kal kestis to the regular rotation in ot period looking for whatevers in that game. New season of the mandalorian coming out? Din is walking around new republic period more frequently than normal looking for info on grogu’s location. You get the picture. Maybe even make it canon like irl galaxys edge and tie in comics, where sometimes performances of action scenes in the comics series happen in the parks (ie, the comics artists work with the cast member trainers to make a lightsaber fight that can happen exactly the same in the comics and park).

**CHAPTER 3: RIDES**

This is really different from attractions so ill do it seperately. The park would launch with 2 rides in each area (how galaxys edge was supposed to open). The high republic would have a speeder roller coaster set on corellia named the Corellian Run as a reference to the hyperspace lane; and a dark ride telling the story of the jedi, grey jedi, and the sith, probably named Journal/Journey Of The Whills. The clone wars would have a ride similar to  Harry Potter and The Forbidden Journey, where youre a group of civillans caught in a battle in the clone wars and have to be escorted to safety by Ahsoka, named Escape From Behpour; and a Star Tours guided by 13 year old anakin as part of his jedi training. OT (i would like to clarify these wouldnt be the names, just what im calling them) would have a Trench Run dogfight, called Trench Run; and a very slow and little action ride through the forest moon of endor with ewok animatronics for the kiddies, probably just called Ewok Experience. New republic would have a razor crest flight sim (most likely partnered with microsoft for a HEAVILY modified Microsoft Flight Simulator) where each group got 5 minutes to dick about in space and planets and such (also the gift shop sells it as a game where you can play it like normal MFS) called Razor Crest; and a VR experience that changes every few years, and with it brings a different name. Sequels would have Smugglers Run, and Rise Of The Resistance. If it aint broke. Crossover would have an omnimover ride through Worlds doors with iconic moments (darth maul vs qui gon, duel on mustafar, trench run, etc) called Moments In Time; and a Rise Of The Resistance type ride where the ride vehicle is trying to escape from all the iconic villains from palpatine to thrawn all at once called Hyperspace Sprint.

**CHAPTER 4: ATTRACTIONS** **  
** Each land would have its own lightsaber workshop+droid builder with different parts at each, 2 themed restaurants, walk through attraction, cantina, and shops. Some things could be a walkthrough of dahgobah, illum themed ice cream store, and youngling arcade

**CHAPTER 5: CONCLUSION**

Do i think this would work? Maybe. Do i think disney would? Absolutely fucking not. There would be no chance of it at disney land due to its size, without disney land AND world revenue they couldnt hope to make back the money any time soon, and a lot of it is really complex. Do i want it? What star wars fan wouldnt? Maybe we can make it in vr one day though


End file.
